You're the one that I want
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Jarley/Kyder one-shot


**Marley's POV: **

I actually feel really bad. I mean just the look on Kitty's face when she found out she was playing Patty Simcox, was anger, but I knew that she was really upset about it. Yeah I really want to play Sandy Dee, but she wants to play it more. And I don't think I want to kiss Ryder. I mean he's a great guy, but I just don't want to kiss him. I'd rather kiss Jake, but I'm never gonna tell anyone. You know what? I'm gonna give Kitty the part! But how am I gonna give it to her without looking like a quiter? I hear a hoarse cough coming from down the hall. It's Jake. He's so cute, even when he's most likely dying. Wait! I remember talking to Brittany about how Santana kissed some sick dude, and kissed Finn and got him sick. Maybe that'll work. Except if I kissed Kitty I'm pretty sure she'd cut my tongue off. I don't need to kiss her! Just Jake! Duh Marley! I close my locker, and walk over to Jake. "Hey Jake! Are you okay? You're not looking to good." I put the back of my hand to his forehead. HE'S BURNING UP! "You're like on fire!" He chuckles. "Yeah I know. I've been sick since last night, but I can't afford to miss another day of school. Unless I want to be in the tenth grade again." We both smile. "Here at least let me take you to the nurse's office. You won't be absent, since you're already at school." I offer him my hand, and takes it with a small smile.

* * *

The nurse left, so it's just me and Jake. This is my chance. " Jake?" I asks looking at him. "Yeah?" he asks sitting up. "Do you like me?" I say bluntly. Way to beat around the bush Marley! "Yeah! You're an awesome friend!" He says nervously. "No you doofus!" I swat his shoulder. "As in a girlfriend. Like, do you like me as a girlfriend?" He blushes and looks down hoping I wouldn't see it, but I did. "Yes." He whispers. I put my hand on his cheek, and lift his head up. "You know your lips-" I move closer. "-look really-" I mover even closer. "-soft." I kiss him. Honestly I was not expecting that many fireworks. We pull away. "Wo-" he smashes his lips onto mine again.

* * *

**Kitty's POV: **

I walk onto the stage, and hear a lot of coughing. I walk closer to see Marley talking to Finn wrapped up in a blanket with Jake. They're both coughing like crazy. "Kitty come here please." Finn motions me to go over. I swear if Barrack Obamastin and Gurber baby said I got them sick, I'm gonna scratch their eyes out. "Yes?" I ask annoyed. "How much of Sandy Dee's lies do you know?" Finn asks. Is he serious? "I've watched that movie so many times, that I could probably recite it in my sleep. Word for word." I smile smugly. "Great! You'll be playing Sandra Dee from now on!" I swear the world stopped. "Really?" I squealed, while jumping up and down. I quickly composed myself. "I mean.. uh.. really?" I asked serious, fighting a smile. "Really. I think you and Ryder should rehearse together. Ryder!" Finn called him. He jogged over to us. "What's up Finn." "Marley here is too sick, and can't play Sandy. So Kitty here is gonna fill in. I know she's gonna do awesome, but I would still like you two to rehearse." Finn said patting Ryder's back. "Finn!" Tina shrieked from backstage. Gosh I can't stand that girl. "Gotta run, but I mean it guys. Rehearse." Marley and Jake who were still in the same blanket together, started to walk off. Marley turned to me and winked. What the hell? I feel a tap on my shoulder, and see Ryder grinning at me. "So you finally get to show off your badass talents?" He teased. I blushed. I hate that he has that effect on me. "I see someone besides myself sees my true talents." I say just as teasingly back. He laughs. "How about I take you to my house after rehearsal?" I raise my eyebrow, because it sounded dirty. He blushes furiously. "NO! I mean like so we can practice." I bust out laughing, and slap his chest. God, it's rock hard. "See you then." I wink at him and walk off.

* * *

I can't believe I'm sitting on Ryder Lynn's bed! My inner fangirl is screaming. "So what song do you want to do first?" Ryder asked me as he came in with a big of potato chips and two pepsies. "Um how about you're the one that I want?" I offer grabbing a chip. "You know there's a kiss at the end of the song?" Ryder tells me with wide eyes. I see a drop of sweat go down his forehead. "Yeah? Come on!" I put my ipod on his Ihome, and get in my stance. He puts his jacket on. We sing with our heart. I know the end of the song is coming to an end, and I can literally hear my heart beating. We move closer together. We're chest to chest, now and we both belt out "You're the that I want". We're both breathing heavily. We're staring into each other's eyes. Before I know it we smash our lips together. All I can think is, THANK YOU MARLEY FOR GETTING SICK! **THE END**


End file.
